


Lie of Omission

by faemouse



Series: Lie of Omission [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e01 Fallen, First Time, M/M, Regained Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemouse/pseuds/faemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been keeping secrets. Daniel's not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie of Omission

Daniel stomped across the rocky field on PX5 – 649, scowling and pissed as hell. The ruins he'd hoped to find were little more than pebbles after so many thousands of years, Sam had abandoned him in favor of scouting further ahead with Teal'c, and he'd just realized (remembered?) that a certain United States Air Force colonel had been lying to him for the past eight months.

"Jack!" Daniel barked as soon as he was within shouting distance. Jack looked up from where he'd been sitting under a scraggly tree near the very edge of the field, supposedly studying a map provided by the natives but more likely reading his latest issue of Outdoor Life, and paled. He recognized the look Daniel was leveling him with, and he counted himself lucky the descended, ascended archaeologist wasn't wielding a staff weapon.

"Hey, Danny! What's wro -" But that was as far as he got before Daniel hauled him out of the canvas chair with two fist-fulls of his BDUs, pressed him up against the trunk of the tree, and proceeded to kiss the life right out of him. Jack barely had time to register the hot, slick, persistent tongue forcing its way down his throat or the equally persistent knee wedging itself between his thighs and pressing just there before Daniel pulled away and punched him – hard – on the shoulder.

"You asshole." Daniel snapped, glaring again. This time, though, his eyes were softened by fond exasperation and, Jack had to blink a few times to be sure, love, and for the first time since Daniel's return, Jack felt the warm twist of hope curling in the pit of his stomach.

"Were you ever going to say something about this?"

"I wasn't sure - "

"Next time I forget something this important," Daniel interrupted, "slap a post-it on my forehead or something!"

Jack decided to kiss him again, instead.


End file.
